forceuserfandomcom-20200216-history
Setran
Category: Deceased Members Category: Non-Force Sensitives Category: Nymean Biographies Haers'etr'anitos was born on Nulvar in 22 ABY to a prominent Chiss family. Setran's family was able to keep him safe during the War of the Areltsi Coalition and he grew up in the war oriented Nulvarl Empire under Jorell. He was a bright child and managed to score well on his physical and mental exams. With his high scores, his family was able to enroll him in a prominent military academy on Nulvar. By the time Jorell was defeated and Trivas formed the Nymean Ascendancy in 37 ABY, he was already a respected youth of fifteen years old. He was a successful tactician and unarmed combat champion for his age group. He transfered to a new academy on Areltsi that promised to teach modern ship tactics using technology and methods from the larger part of the Galaxy. In 41 ABY, Setran was 19 years old and had already been in the military for a year. He was promoted to the rank of lieutenant in the Nymean navy. He was stationed in the Sixth Nymean Fleet and sent on patrol. In a small border conflict near Sterex in 44 ABY, his ship was damaged and the bridge crew was killed. He and some ensigns were able to take command of the old Nulvarl Battlecruiser and spare it from destruction. For his actions, his crew nominated him as captain of the vessel. When the Galaxial War broke out, the Sixth Fleet was part of the Nymean task force that participated in the Battle of Borleias along with the Second Fleet. Setran's ship was hit hard but was able to limp back to a Ni'novian port. Many of the other ships in that battle were not so fortunate. Losses on both sides were so heavy, Trivas decided to merge the two fleets. Setran became the equivalent of a rear admiral and was placed in command of the remnants of the Sixth Fleet. To replace his heavily damaged ship, he was given the newly repaired and remodeled Imperial Class Star Destroyer, the Valiant Justice. Setran did not see any further action against the Galactic Alliance but instead spent the rest of the War protecting Nymean space. When the War was over, the Second Fleet's admiral retired and Setran was promoted to Fleet Admiral and placed in charge of the entire fleet. When tensions began to rise between the Nymeans and the Ni'novian Republic after Trivas' death, the Second Fleet was doubled in size by ships recalled from Ni'novian task forces putting Setran in command of the largest Nymean fleet. He participated with distinction in the Vagaari War. He and his fleet fought in several battles and skirmishes including the Laonex Ambush where he held the line against overwhelming odds while Chiss and the rest of his fleet closed in on the Vagaari from behind. He was ordered to approach newly made Grand Inquisitor Praectus and issue the demands that the warrant placed on Eliana be removed and that the Order of Sovereignty support the Nymeans in the case of any invasion. Instead of successfully negotiating to keep the Ascendancy with the OoS, Praectus assassinated him and attempted to make it look as though Setran attacked Praectus.